onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 167
・エネル登場！！生き残りへの | Romaji = Goddo Eneru Tōjō!! Ikinokori e no Ōpado | Airdate = September 21, 2003 | English = Enter God Eneru! Farewell to Survivors! | Airdate_Funi = March 15, 2008 (TV); August 31, 2010 (DVD) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 254 p.3-19 | eyecatcher = Usopp - Chopper | rating = 13.2 | rank = 4 }} "God Enel Appears!! Aubade to the Survivors" is the 167th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Enel takes away all the limitations the Priests had. Also, Usopp witnesses a mysterious shadow fixing the ship; the next day the Going Merry is found in her original form. The ship is taken off the altar and the Straw Hats act out their plan. Long Summary Usopp wanting to urinate and being scared to go alone asked Zoro to accompany him but Zoro refused. Usopp went on his own and noticed that someone was on the ship fixing it, shocked by the mysterious shadow, blacks out only to be found by Zoro the next day. The priests were summoned by Enel, but they began fighting against one another seeing who is the strongest among the three priests. While arguing among themselves they questioned where Enel was and a bolt of lightning came and Enel appeared. Enel reveals to the priests the purpose of the Straw Hats coming to Sky Island and told them the Shandia will also be attacking therefore, the Upper Yard is opened to the priests without any area limitation. He also told them the Ark Maxim was ready. Gan Fall ponders on what Enel's purpose might be and Wyper rekindles his resolve to take Enel out. The Straw Hats on the following morning realizes that their ship has been repaired. They pondered on who may have fixed the ship considering their location. Usopp wondered how the repair person was able to fix the ship correctly to its original design. Finally, Usopp and Chopper begin their attempt to get their ship off the sacrificial altar. Usopp used Chopper as bait to lure the sky sharks so as to use their power to pull the ship. Nami divided the crew into the exploration and home team. The exploration team will go in search of the gold and the other team will sail the ship which then, they would escape Upper Yard. With this, they set out, and so did their enemies. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the last episode of the FUNimation edited dub to air in the United States. The rest of the Skypiea Arc aired in Australia only. By extension, this is the final episode of One Piece to be shown on the original Cartoon Network Toonami block before it came to an end on September 20, 2008. The block would return in May 2012 and eventually bring back the series in uncut format, but skipped ahead to the Long Ring Long Land Arc, with the first of the high-definition formatted episodes. *This episode featured the first appearance of the Klabautermann, which Usopp witnessed late at night. *This episode extends the conversation between the three priests before they fought. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 167